Omegle Adventures!
by I moved and chibchibs my name
Summary: The first one isn't hetalia related but it was hilarious so i had to share it! Mostly gonna be doing random things because I'm not good at rps
1. Funny Story

Stranger 2 doesn't have the right to disconnect :U

**Stranger 1:** I KNOW.

**Stranger 2:** I hate you

**Stranger 1:** SAME HERE. EXCEPT I HATE YOU MORE.

**Stranger 2:** Can i see your feet

**Stranger 1:** NO... MY FEET ARE TOO PRECIOUS.

**Stranger 2:** I like them

**Stranger 2:** I want them

**Stranger 1:** That's not wierd at all.

**Stranger 1:** I WANT YOUR FEET.

**Stranger 2:** I know it isn't

**Stranger 1:** GIVE ME DEM FEETZ OF YOURS.

**Stranger 2:** I want to lick your toes

**Stranger 1:** Woah. I just met you. This is getting intense.

**Stranger 2:** I want to DEEPTHRAOT your big toe

**Stranger 1:** Oh, snap. What else are you going to do to my big toe?

**Stranger 2:** I will bite off the nail and eat it

**Stranger 1:** ... That kind of ruined the mood there, bro.

**Stranger 2:** Bro what mood?

**Stranger 1:** WHAT WE HAD GOING THERE. IT WAS SPECIAL!

**Stranger 2:** I dont really want your feet

**Stranger 1:** You were only using me! FOR MY MONEY. THE PAINNN.

**Stranger 2:** I will get a picture of yor feet and fap on them

**Stranger 1:** But you didn't want me feet! NOW FAPPING IS IN THIS CONVERSATION?! ;O

**Stranger 2:** I lied i want your feet

**Stranger 1:** Really? ;w;

**Stranger 2:** Yes

**Stranger 1:** Then you shall have them! ALL TO YOURSELF.

**Stranger 2:** I'm so rich I go shopping at the bank (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

Stranger 2 has disconnected

I just asked and got that convo XD


	2. Randomness

Question to discuss:

China, I choose you!

Stranger 2: Britannia, i choose you!

Stranger 1 has disconnected

**:D**

Question to discuss:

China, I choose you!

Stranger 1: USA.

Stranger 2: China?

Stranger 1: wtf?

Stranger 1: lol

Stranger 2: Exactly

Stranger 2: ..

Stranger 2 has disconnected

**...**

Question to discuss:

Become one with Mother Russia, Da?

Stranger 2: no

Stranger 1: We will bury them

Stranger 2 has disconnected.

**B-bury who?**

Question to discuss:

Become one with Mother Russia, Da? Kolkolkol

Stranger 2: _insert epic russia face that fanfiction can't accept because of strange letters_

Stranger 2 has disconnected

**To bad that fanfiction wont accept it...**

Question to discuss:

Become one with Mother Russia, Da? Kolkolkol

Stranger 1: I'm a unicormb. -^-

Stranger 2 has disconnected

**Unicormbs! **

Question to discuss:

Become one with Mother Russia, Da? Kolkolkol

Stranger 2: ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)

Stranger 1 has disconnected

**Lol?**

Question to discuss:

Become one with Mother Russia, Da? Kolkolkol

Stranger 1: I'm Naked!

Stranger 1 has disconnected

**(**ಠ**益**ಠ**) ...**

Question to discuss:

Become one with Mother Russia, Da? Kolkolkol

Stranger 2: I like your shoelaces

Stranger 1 has disconnected

**...lol**

**Sorry if this is complete rubbish... I'm only doing this so i can get to 6000 words and be able to be a beta... Or so says the information about being a beta. **

**Well byes!**


	3. Shine bright like a doitsu!

**Hello friends! I updated! Enjoy!**

* * *

Question to discuss:

Shine bright like a Doitsu

**Stranger 1:** no

**Stranger 2:** no

**Stranger 1:** Doitsu

**Stranger 2:** doitsu

**Stranger 1:** is a yu gi oh card

**Stranger 2:** yeah

**Stranger 1:** what else is doitsu?

Stranger 2 has disconnected

* * *

Question to discuss:

Shine bright like a Doitsu

**Stranger 1:** … . …._„-~"¯¯:::,-~~-,_::::"-

…_„„„-"::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :"~-,

…_~"_-~"::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::: :: :::::::::::"-,

…..:/:::::::::::::::::_-~"::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::: :_,-~":"-,::|:|::|:::|

…_,-'"~—":::/,~"¯"-:|::|::|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::,~"::'-,:;;'-';;;;;;;;;;;,-'::::|/  
…,-'::::::::::::::::'-~"o¯_/::,'::|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::,-',::'-,:|::";;;;;;;;;;;;,-'::'-,::

…|::,-~"::::::::::::::"~~":::,-'::::::::::::::::::::::::_,-~':'-,|:"'";;;;;;;;;;;;;;,-'¯::'-,:',|

…/::::|:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::,-';;'-';;;;',/;/;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,-,|:::-,:||..|

…,':::::::,'::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :,-'/;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,—'::::::/"~'

…./:::::::::|:::::::::::::„—-~~""¯¯¯::',:::::,';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,'::::::::: :: |_,-'

./:::::::::::::::|:::::::::::::::::::"-,::::::::::|¯¯¯"""~-,~,_/::::::::,':::/

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::",:::::::::::::"-':::: : : : : : |: : ::::::: THATS NOT EVEN A F**KING QUESTION!

::::::::::::::::::"-,:::::::::::::::",:::::::::::::::/| ,: : : : : : : |::::,'/|::::|

::::::::::::::::::::::::"~-,_::::::::::::::"~-,_:::"-,/|/::::::::::: ::: "-/|::|

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"~-,_:::::::::::"~/_:|:|: : : '-,::"::,'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::,-,'"-:"~,:::::"/_/::|-/—';;:::/: ||-,

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: |…"-,::::::::"~-:::::""~~~"¯:::|

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ….."~—„_„„-~~"..

**Stranger 2:** HAHAHAHXD

Stranger 1 has disconnected

* * *

Question to discuss:

Shine bright like a Doitsu

**Stranger 1:** awww

**Stranger 1:** :3

**Stranger 2:** asl stranger

**Stranger 1:** thanx op

**Stranger 1:** dear diary today op was a cool guy

**Stranger 2:** lol

Stranger 1 has disconnected

* * *

Question to discuss:

Shine bright like a Doitsu

**Stranger 1:** Oh my god

**Stranger 1:** Whoever is asker this

**Stranger 1:** *asking

**Stranger 1:** I love you

**Stranger 2:** i knkw lol

Stranger 1 has disconnected

* * *

Question to discuss:

Shine bright like a Doitsu

**Stranger 1:** DAIMANNNNNND

**Stranger 2:** Dimond

Stranger 1 has disconnected

* * *

Question to discuss:

Shine bright like a Doitsu

**Stranger 1:** …_,,,-,…_,,,-~~''¯¯ ,/'

…,_,-~'¯; ; ; ; ;,-'¯¯¯'' '¯~'\,|,….._,-~' . . . . . . . ._,-~'''¯¯  
… '¯¯; ; ; ; ; ;_. ,/' . . .¯'o~- '|…_,-~-~'¯ . , . . . . ¯¯\, . . '\,

…..¯¯-, .'\, . . . . . . ,-~-,' '|…_,-~*'¯ ; ;;;;; | .| . . . . . . . . . . . : . .|¯'*| .|

….| . . '\, . . '\,; ; ;|/'._,-~~-,_,/'¯¯'~'¯; ; ;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; '|,'\, -,_,,-~'''¯\\''~''''¯¯,-~/''

….,/'¯'\, . .¯¯,~';;;;;;; ; ;/' ; ; ; ; ; ;;;;;/ ; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'~,-~''¯¯';,/'

….,,~'| /' /' . ,~'~-,;;;;;;;;;;;;|;; ;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ; ;,_,,,,,,-~~'''¯

….,/' ;,/;;;|' : :|,/';;-~' ¯¯¯ ;;;;;;;;;;''\, ; ; ;;;;;;; ;_,,,-~~'''¯¯

…|';;;;;'|;;| /',~';;;;|';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''~-~''¯/

,/'|;'|;;;;;;,|';;;;;;;;|';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ; ;,/'

;;;|;|;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ; ; ; ; ; ; ,/'

;;| |;;;;'|;;;;;;;;;;;'|;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ; ; ; ; ; |'  
;;| |;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ; ; ; ; ; ; |-OBJECTION! THAT'S NOT A QUESTION!

/''| |;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; '|  
..| |;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;;|;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;'\,

Stranger 2 has disconnected

* * *

Question to discuss:

Shine bright like a Doitsu

**Stranger 1:** dorito*

Stranger 2 has disconnected

* * *

Question to discuss:

Shine bright like a Doitsu

**Stranger 1:** Lol'd

**Stranger 2:** haha

**Stranger 2:** good one

**Stranger 1:** F**K YOU

Stranger 1 has disconnected **((AN: Well that escalated quicly)) **

* * *

Question to discuss:

Shine bright like a Doitsu

**Stranger 2:** shine bright like my otp

Stranger 2 has disconnected

* * *

Question to discuss:

Shine bright like a Doitsu

**Stranger 2:** Or a torch

**Stranger 2:** cause

**Stranger 2:** shine one of them in your eyes

**Stranger 2:** that's bright

**Stranger 1:** RAISE YOU HANDS GOKU NEEDS US B**CHES

Stranger 1 has disconnected

* * *

Question to discuss:

Shine bright like a Doitsu

**Stranger 1:** Now I have to look that up.

**Stranger 1:** Oh.

**Stranger 1:** Well played.

Stranger 1 has disconnected

* * *

Question to discuss:

Shine bright like a Doitsu

**Stranger 1:** ok?

**Stranger 2:** What's a Doitsu?

**Stranger 2:** Is that Japanese?

**Stranger 1:** anima song?

**Stranger 1:** anime

**Stranger 2:** Thought so.

**Stranger 1:** yeah

**Stranger 1:** these kids and their anime

**Stranger 2:** Haha.

**Stranger 1:** have fun on omegle

**Stranger 1 has disconnected**

* * *

Question to discuss:

Shine bright like a Doitsu

**Stranger 1:** Ashley Katchadorian. You were supposed to be watching the door. You. Were supposed. To be watching the door. YOU WERE SUPPOSED. TO BE WATCHING THE DOOR. Ashley Katchadorian. Do you know what these are, Ashley Katchadorian? These are a little girl's arms. A little girl with DREAMS! With legs! With a head! She's a pencil. She's a swizzle stick. You could use her as a pool noodle, and now I'm holding her arms. I'm holding them because you weren't watching the door. A girl lost her f**king arms. Do you not know what has transpired while you were in Pearl Harbor? Seeing the f**king Japanese museum? We had our own Pearl Harbor here today. Oh my god. How could you do this to us? You literally bombed us. Like the Japanese you are. And me. I'm Ben Affleck. And I'm Ben Affleck and I'm holding two f**king girl's arms. And you're Cuba Gooding Jr. disappointing everybody. LIVE WITH THAT!

**Stranger 2:** ... ... ... f**k michael bay.

Stranger 2 has disconnected

* * *

Question to discuss:

Shine bright like a Doitsu

**Stranger 2:** NO

**Stranger 2:** NP

**Stranger 2:** FC

**Stranger 2:** CACAC

**Stranger 2:** AC

**Stranger 2:** A

**Stranger 2:** CA

**Stranger 2:** C

Stranger 2 has disconnected **((AN: This guy has gotten me so many times. This, Is his rage))**

* * *

Question to discuss:

Shine bright like a Doitsu

**Stranger 2:** We're beautiful like Doitsus in the sky

Stranger 2 has disconnected

* * *

**((AN: I hope you enjoyed! I hope you all get that Doitsu refrence!~))**


End file.
